Andrew station
(interior) }} Andrew station is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Layout The main entrance of Andrew station is inside a half-collapsed building. The roof of the building can be accessed using makeshift stairs on the side. The station is inhabited by raiders which are led by Chancer. On the ground floor of the station is an automated turret. Underground the station consists of a long network of tunnels, though most of these have become inaccessible. The tunnels lead both to Eddie Winter's hideout, which can only be accessed at the end of the Long Time Coming quest and to Chancer's quarters. There is another exit in Chancer's quarters that may be opened using the key in Eddie Winter's room. Andrew Station can be accessed from a master locked trapdoor behind the counter of Joe's Spuckies sandwich shop, just north of the South Boston Police Department and south of Mass Bay Medical Center. A key to the trapdoor can be found in the small theater room under the trapdoor. Multiple crafting stations can be used at this location: * Two weapons workbenches: One on the roof of the building, and another inside the subway station on an open space after a corridor defended by an automated turret. * One armor workbench: On the roof of the building, next to the weapons workbench. * Two cooking stations: On the ground floor, in eyesight of the stairs that go down the subway station, and another is located next to the second weapons workbench, inside the subway station. * Two chemistry stations: On the ground floor, next to the cooking station. A second station can be found behind the door in the same room as Chancer is in. The door is to be unlocked by pressing the button on the wall behind the bar. Inhabitants * Raiders, led by Chancer * Eddie Winter Notable loot Exterior * Grognak the Barbarian issue #2 (+5% unarmed or melee critical damage) Outside of the main station entrance, on the top floor of a destroyed yellow house that is directly north of the main station entrance, it is recognizable by the crashed bus in the roof. * One Vault-Tec lunchbox - Inside the bus which has crashed into the yellow house. * One fusion core - Underneath the overpass right next to the lift south-southwest of the station. * Two Stealth Boys - To the west of the station, in a trailer that may be unlocked with the Wicked Shipping trailer key. Underground area * Multiple Vault-Tec lunchboxes - One in the locked room where Chancer may be found, one in a room directly south after going down the second flight of stairs, one in the speakeasy area behind the locked security door which can be opened by pushing a button beind the bookshelf found at the rear of the counter, and several inside crashed train cars. * One Stealth Boy - Behind a novice lock on the train level of the subway on the southwest side. * A pair of boxing gloves - In a locker to the left of the lower entrance in the room, next to the ring that is located near Eddie Winter's room. * Eddie's Peace - A unique pistol carried by Eddie Winter. It may not show up in his inventory, but may be picked up off the ground. The pistol cannot be recovered before the final part of the Long Time Coming quest. * To Claire - A holotape found on the cabinet beside the bed with a last pre-War message from Eddie. * Joe's Spuckies basement key - At the end of Andrew Station tunnels, on a wooden shelf next to the ladder up to the shop. The key opens the trapdoor to Joe's Spuckies sandwich shop. Related quests * Long Time Coming - Nick Valentine will ask to go to Andrew Station to open Eddie Winter's bunker once the code to the bunker has been discovered. * Raider Troubles - A possible raider location to be cleared. * Diamond City's Most Wanted - A Diamond City bounty may send the Sole Survivor here to eliminate the raiders occupying the station. Notes * In the quest Long Time Coming, Nick will attempt to move through the station ahead of the player character. This presents a problem since he will run straight into mines. Care should be taken to disarm them while he is fighting raiders. Alternatively, one can simply stay outside the blast radius of any explosives he might hit. * The locked electric door containing the reward chest is connected to a button behind a bookshelf. Follow the door's copper wire to find the button. Appearances Andrew station appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes The station is based on the real-world Andrew station, located in approximately the same area in Boston, Massachusetts. Gallery AndrewStation-Interior-Fallout4.jpg|Entrance FO4 Andrew Station 1.png|Raiders in the subway FO4 Andrew Station 2.png|Boxing ring FO4 Andrew Station 3.png|The bar scene. Untalented actor got thrown off FO4 Andrew Station 4.png|"Underground bar" FO4 Grognak the Barbarian near Andrew Station.png|Grognak the Barbarian FO4 To Claire holotape.png|To Claire holotape FO4 Andrew Station 5.png|Joe's Spuckies Joe's Spuckies basement key.jpg|Joe's Spuckies basement key Category:Fallout 4 locations es:Andrew station hu:Andrew állomás ru:Станция «Эндрю» uk:Станція «Ендрю» zh:安德魯地鐵站